Pokemon Black and White: Shades of Grey
by CrazyCharlette-Real Reloaded
Summary: Touko is keen on exploring Unova and every single nook and cranny that it has to offer. With a 'Dex, a Snivy and the best wishes of her mother in her arsenal, she embarks on an unforgettable journey that will change Unova itself forever! New friends, new enemies, old memories and the engimatic new Team Plasma and their leader N...this is a journey never to be forgotten!


**I do have Pokémon Black and White, though I prefer to use White for public actions and Black for personal. **

**Pokémon is owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Touko White and Cheren Kuro were standing inside Touko's room, waiting for Bianca. The navy blue box wrapped with lime green ribbons rested on the wooden desk, waiting for the friends to open it. Cheren, with his serious, no-nonsense attitude, was quickly becoming impatient, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor.

"Bianca promised that she'd be on time," he grumbled, adjusting his glasses. "I should've known better than to trust her. Probably in the Dream World again."

Touko laughed at her childhood friend. "Cheren, that's how she is. And anyway, it's not like we're on a time limit. I bet ten Pokédollars that she'll be here in thirty seconds."

He smirked coolly. "A minute."

The sudden opening of a door downstairs told the two that their other friend was here. After hearing her apologize hurriedly to Touko's mother and practically fly up the stairs, the black-haired boy rolled his impossibly dark blue eyes and hand a grinning Touko a fistful of bills.

"I'm here! Sorry about the wait, guys," Bianca Shiro grinned, flinging the door open and somehow re-adjusting her green beret at the same time. "I got caught up when Dad had to tell me off. I told him that if he didn't want me here, then why bother getting acquainted with Professor Juniper?"

Her light green eyes retained their mischievous and flighty looks from since ten years ago, never losing their optimistic glint. Bianca moved forwards, looking at the gift box curiously.

"I wonder what's in the box," Cheren mused, crossing his arms. Touko slid out the envelope beneath the bow and opened it, reading the letter inside.

" 'Dear Touko, Bianca and Cheren: I've got three special surprises waiting for you three in the box. When you're done, please come to meet me at my lab. Please settle your choices politely. See you later!' "

"So, special surprises, eh? I can't wait!" Bianca, with her quirky and jumpy personality, was already pulling at the trailing ribbons, undoing the bow but before she could take off the lid, Cheren stopped her.

"Wait. Since the box came to Touko's house, I think it's only fair that she should have the first pick."

Bianca nodded, blushing. "Sorry, To. You go first."

She nodded and stepped up to the box and took off the lid. Three gleaming red and white Pokéballs were nestled on a bed of tissue paper, a sticky note pasted on the surfaces with the starters' names inscribed on them; Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig.

_Tepig, the fiery pig starter? Or Oshawott, the undeniably cute otter Pokémon? But the grass snake Snivy seems like a good choice too. Oh, which one do I pick? _Touko thought, conflicting thoughts butting against each other. She bit her lower lip, her hand hovering over Oshawott's ball, but just as her hand closed on the ball, she changed her mind and scooped up Snivy. Smiling and pleased with her pick, she held out the Pokéball and in a flash of light, the Grass Snake Pokémon stood there, her nut-brown eyes flicking around and taking in every detail of Touko, who crouched down. It regarded her thoughtfully, sensing the firm yet carefree vibe that radiated from her.

"Hey there Snivy. I'm Touko, your new trainer. Nice to meet you!" she smiled, receiving pursed lips and a sniff in return.

"Sni, snivie." _Yeah, nice to meet you too._

"Alright! I got Oshawott!" Bianca squealed, hugging her Pokémon tightly, who blushed and smiled bashfully.

"O-osha, oshawott..." _H-hello, nice to meet you..._

"I guess that leaves me with Tepig," Cheren grinned, looking down at his starter with excited eyes.

"Tep, pig tepig!" _Wow, a new trainer and friend!_

"We should have a battle!" Bianca suggested, still cuddling Oshawott tightly. "Me against Touko first, then you against Cheren and Cheren against me!"

"That's not a bad idea," Cheren agreed. "Stand back Tepig. I have a feeling that this will get a bit messy.

"Tepig," he agreed. _So do I._

* * *

"Okay, I'll go first! Oshawott, Tackle!"

The Oshawott hurriedly charged into Snivy head-on, sending her skidding back. She jumped to her feet elegantly and scoffed, before taking a few steps forwards.

"Snivy, Leer then Tackle!"

She shot a venomous Leer at the Sea Otter, narrowing her eyes. It worked, as Oshawott cringed, backing away and squealing softly. Then Snivy charged, headbutting Oshawott. He squeaked, flying into a bookcase and dust flew up everywhere.

When the dust cleared, a Water Gun blasted out from his maw, spraying Snivy with water. She squinted against the water and let out a huff, and her two yellow collar-esque growths winked with a green light. Two slender vines slid out and started whipping the poor otter, who let out a cry and ran around in circles.

"N-no! Oshawott, Water Gun!" Bianca cried out, seeing her starter being pummeled by the super-effective attack. Her trusty otter grunted and blasted back, sending Snivy into the plush couch. She leapt up onto the backrest.

"Finish this with Vine Whip!" Touko cried out, grinning as Snivy let out a shrill cry and smacked Oshawott with her vines. He lay on the wooden floor, out cold.

"Aww," Bianca whined, scooping up Oshawott and cradling him in her arms. "I'm proud of you Oshawott, even if it was a defeat. You did your best, and that's what counts."

"Osha, wooooot…" _Thanks Bianca, but I think I'm oooooouuuuuuuut…_

"And now our turn," Cheren stated, Tepig eagerly shooting out fire from his nostrils. He leapt in front of Cheren, ready to go.

"We'll go first this time. Snivy, Leer!"

"Tepig, Tail Whip!"

The stat-affecting attacks pierced the Defense of each other, marking an even hit. It seemed even, not really doing anything to each other than make them more vulnerable to Attacks.

"Vine Whip!" Touko knew she was taking a huge risk, using the ineffective attack but she had to do something.

"Ember!" Cheren ordered, a smug grin on his face. The shower of fire burnt the vines, causing Snivy to shriek and withdraw her vines back faster than a Zebstrika could bolt to the finish in a running race. "Keep it with Ember and don't let up!"

"Tepteptep tepig!" _You are so going down, Snivy-girl! _Tepig sprayed fiery embers all around, careful not to incinerate any of Touko's stuff.

"Rrrgh, Leer!" Touko called out, her lopsided cap dangerously close to falling to the floor.

Snivy was only too happy to oblige, her hazel eyes channeling determination and leering menace, stopping Tepig right in his tracks. "Tackle!"

"Vie!" _Take that! _She slammed into Tepig, sending him sprawling.

"Get up and use Tackle yourself!" Tepig's trainer ordered, clearly enjoying the exhilarating rush of a Pokémon battle and the soon-to-be-victor passion.

The fire pig got up and charged, small embers spurting out from his nostrils. He crashed into Snivy, sending her flying into the wall with a crash.

Cheren smirked, praising his Pokémon. "I'm extremely proud of you, Tepig."

"Pig tepig!" _I'm proud too!_

"You were everything I ever wanted, Snivy," Touko cooed to her Pokémon, helping her up. "I'm more than delighted by how you battled today."

"Snivy vie…" _But I still lost…_

"And it's me and Oshawott next!" Bianca said, rushing out to meet Cheren and Tepig. The newly-revived Oshawott eagerly let out a battle cry, his dark grey eyes shining and eager to go.

"Tepig, Tail Whip!"

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Before Tepig could dodge, a blast of water hit him in the face, spluttering and running away. Even though Cheren fruitlessly commanded Tepig to jump, the pig was still in fear of the otter's water and ended up knocking himself out by running into the mahogany desk and sending a plastic penholder tumbling and bonking him in the head.

"…That was quick," Touko commented, recalling Snivy.

They all looked around Touko's room and in disbelief, saw that they had made an absolute mess of the room. Footprints were all over the floor in soot, debris was scattered throughout the room and the covers of the bed were rumpled and a few feathers drifted to the ground.

"Sorry, Touko," Bianca sheepishly said, recalling Oshawott who apologized as well.

"I guess that all this battling must've messed the room up," Cheren admitted, scratching his head nervously. Tepig bowed his snout in embarrassment and dived into his Pokéball by himself.

"I'll clean it up later. We've gotta go to Professor Juniper's lab, remember?" Touko reminded them, making a half-hearted effort to kick her Blitzle-patterned pillow out of the way. They picked their way across to the door and opened it, the smell of sizzling Basculin patties wafting up from the kitchen. They trotted down the stairs, into the living room and to the kitchen.

"Mum, we'll be going now! And the bedroom is pretty messed up. Sorry about that," Touko called out, swiping a few Pecha berries from the berry bowl. Flora, the Lilligant pet of the house and Mrs. White's prized partner, glided in from the garden and greeted Bianca and Cheren with a gentle smile.

"Lilli lilli lilligant!" _Have a safe trip all three of you!_

Suddenly, a sudden sharp tug on her ponytail sent Touko reeling, clutching her hat. Dusty the Whimsicott, Mrs. White's _other _prized Pokémon, laughed and appeared from the tiny crevice between her hat and her hair. She puffed out little balls of cotton from her back and flew on, crying out her farewell.

"Let's go," Bianca said, her handbag slung around her shoulder and packed with the necessary items she would need. Cheren shouldered his rucksack and held Tepig's ball in one hand. Realizing that she had forgotten her bag, Touko facepalmed herself and dashed upstairs, grabbing her bag by the straps and sliding down the banister and outside, waving to her mother.

"I can't believe you forgot your bag, dearie. Don't forget your Badge Case!" she called out, chuckling at her daughter's eagerness to go and explore the region and be disorganized in the process. The pink and black case was resting on the coffee table and Touko picked it up, opening it and examining the empty slots where the badges would go.

"We haven't got all day," Cheren irritably said, tapping his foot.

"Gotcha, see ya mum!" But before Touko could bolt, she felt something being strapped onto her wrist by a gentle leafy hand.

"Lilligant!" _Don't forget your cross-transceiver!_

"Oh, thanks Flora!" the brunette smiled, hugging her before finally zipping out to meet her waiting friends.

"I thought you were gonna take a day to get ready," Cheren snorted.

"Whatever." Touko shrugged and they walked to the lab, the large facility dwarfing the houses and overshadowing the Pokémon Center nearby. They knocked on the door and entered, seeing an assistant who led them to the main research room.

Professor Juniper was inside, already awaiting their arrival. She smiled when she saw them, placing her notepad and pen on the table, walking towards them.

"Why hello you three! It's been a while since I saw you last! I assume you have selected your starters?" she smiled, bringing out a satchel.

They nodded. "We even had a Pokémon battle," Cheren explained, bringing out Tepig. He excitedly let out a snort and jumped into the professor's arms, nuzzling her neck with his cherry-red snout.

"Tepig, tep tepig!" _Prof, I missed you lots and lots!_

"Well, I can clearly see that even though Tepig missed me, he has grown attached to you more strongly!" she laughed, setting him down on a trolley that an assistant rolled in with perfect timing.

"Me and Oshawott are super-excited to start out journey!" Bianca giggled, her starter confidently tapping his scalchop and smiling in self-assurance, the gleaming scalchop polished to perfection and ready for action.

"We're just ready to go snag ourselves some Gym Badges," Touko piped up, her bluish-grey eyes meeting the brown ones of Snivy and agreeing.

"Well, in that instance, I think I better hand you three your Pokéballs and Pokédexes." Juniper opened the satchel and brought out three shiny blue, red and green devices. A smaller bag containing 15 Pokéballs was brought out also and placed next to the 'Dexes.

"Wow," Bianca admired, picking up the blue one and pressing a button in the center. Half of the device slid upwards to reveal a screen and another screen. She held the device towards Oshawott, who posed for the camera.

"_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. They detach the scalchop on their bodies and use it for both attack and defense, slashing to meet any oncoming attacks. The scalchop is made from the same elements as claws."_

The mechanical voice startled the said Pokémon, who jumped back and held his weapon, eyeing the Dex suspiciously. Touko and Bianca laughed as Oshawott continued to circle it, pretending to use complicated swordplay moves and eventually end up hitting himself on the head with it. Snivy and Tepig sniggered at the sight of the otter's failure, earning a glare from him.

Cheren picked up the red one and held it out towards Tepig. The Dex's mechanical voice sounded, making Tepig flick his ears in annoyance.

_"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. They blow flame from their nostrils to cook Berries before eating, and when they catch a cold, smoke billows out instead. They are very inble, being able to dodge enemies' attacks with ease."_

Touko decided to scan Snivy, wanting to find more about her starter.

_"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. They dart around with amazing speed in sunlight, their tails drooping when not enough light is around. Snivy are very calm and extremely intelligent, able to hold their own against other Pokémon."_

Juniper smiled, her lab coat swaying in rhythm. "You know, if you feel like it, you can nickname your Pokémon. Sounds like a good idea?"

"Kissa," Touko immediately said to Snivy, her Pokeball shining for a second and _Kissa _was etched along the black belt of the ball in shiny green carving. Kissa regarded her new name for a moment then nodded slightly in approval.

"Musashi!" Bianca excitedly squealed, Oshawott's Pokeball registering the name and the blue letters writ themselves into the black.

"I'd like to keep my Pokémon the way he is," Cheren replied.

"Well, if you want it that way." Juniper went over to a projector and tapped an instruction code into the keypad and a 3-D map of Unova itself flickered to life, the whole region displayed before them.

"Your first destination will be Accumula Town, just a day's walk from here." She pressed another button and the town grew into an overview, every building looking as if they were really in front of the awestruck trainers. "Striaton City is the place you want to go for your first badge, but I recommend that you train up at the Dreamyard."

The bird's-eye view of the first city ahead changed to a destroyed facility, the buildings demolished and the charred remains of an explosion still visible. They noted that a few big boulders and imposing trees were blocking some entrances, and made a mental note to figure out how to move them out of the way. After a good look at the abandoned yard, Striaton City appeared again.

"A good friend of mine, Fennel, lives in Striaton City. You can't possible miss her research facility; it's as big as the Gym itself and looks like an important building," the professor continued, zooming in on the mentioned building. "All you need to do is ask someone and they'll direct you to the facility."

"Professor, thank you for showing us around," Cheren thanked. "We appreciate your time and kindness very much."

"Yes yes, thank you very much Professor Juniper!" Bianca followed, bowing a little and motioning for Oshawott to do the same.

"It's been a wonderful pleasure giving you your Pokémon and showing you the first leg of your journey," the professor smiled. "Remember, the Pokédex is an important part of your journey, and that you should cherish every moment, be it bad or good! Now, I think it's about time that you get going. Good luck and farewell!"

Outside, Mrs. White was waiting, three packages clutched in her hands. Seeing the three exit the lab, she started forwards and smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you three. I remember the first time I set out on my journey and when my mother gave me supplies that aided me greatly. Now it's my turn to give you special items. I've got maps, a whole carton of Repels, Escape Ropes, Potions and of course, Pokeballs. We can't forget them, can we now?" she beamed, handing each trainer their package. They were tied securely with tough hessian string and each were about the size of Flora's garland. "I hope you three have a wonderful journey, and don't forget to check in regularly with your parents!"

"Thanks mum; you're the best," Touko grinned, hugging her. "We'll finally be going now!"

* * *

"Well, Kissa, here we are," Touko said to her Pokémon, Route 1 stretched out before them. Cheren and Bianca were next to her on either side, Musashi and Tepig with them also.

"Let's all take our first step into Route 1 together!" the blonde girl suggested enthusiastically, locking arms with Touko, Cheren reluctantly doing the same with Touko. Kissa, Tepig and Musashi stood next to each other, ready to venture into the outside world. The teens' only taste of the world were Nimbasa and Castelia City only, going there for field trips or having to attend a seminar about Pokémon. They all counted slowly, apprehensive.

"3...2...1...NOW!"

They all leapt into the grassland, the atmosphere noticeably morphing into a calm, fresh feel, the wind gently caressing their faces. Pidove fluttered overhead in great flocks led by a few Tranquill, heading towards their breeding grounds nearby. Patrat scampered to and fro, probably reporting to their families about the humans and Lillipup barking and chasing their kin alongside the dirt path.

"This is awesome!" Touko cheered, twirling around and falling spread-eagled into the grass, feeling the sun cast a warm glow over her body. Bianca giggled and did the same, her hat tilting to the side.

"I know, right? We've been to Nimbasa and Castelia, sure, but this place feels awesome!" the blonde sighed, closing her emerald eyes and feeling Musashi flop onto her stomach, obviously enjoying the sunshine.

Cheren allowed himself a little smile. "I do agree. Setting foot outside home for real seems like a dream."

"I propose that we have a competition!" Bianca announced, leaping up and holding her hand up, accidently sending poor Musashi tumbling.

Cheren raised his eyebrows, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's hear it."

"We go our separate paths and when we meet up at Accumula Town, we compare the number of Pokémon we've seen and captured!" she stated.

He nodded slowly. "That's actually a good idea. We can fill up the Dex at the same time too."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Touko asked cheerfully, getting up. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Kissa, do you think that this is a good path?"

"Snivy, snivy vie." _Well, I guess so._

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Touko sprinted down the path closely followed by Snivy seemingly sliding on the ground, her creamy legs moving quickly to keep up with her trainers' longer legs. They ran down the dirt path, attracting several Lillipup and Patrat along the way. They stared in confusion at the duo running down the path.

A sudden Lillipup sprang out of the bushes into their path, a confident look on it's face. It barked at Kissa, who understood it but felt helpless at the notion that she was unable to speak with her trainer.

"Lilli, pup pup! Pup, lillipup! Awoof!" _Hey, you! Yeah, you! I challenge you to a battle!_

"Snivy, vie snivy snivy sni!" _Fine then, so bring it on!_

Touko skidded to a stop, whipping out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon before her.

_"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. Lillipup are very loyal and brave, standing up to enemies bigger than themselves but they are intelligent enough to flee when they sense themselves at a disadvantage. The long fur around their face acts as a radar."_

After scanning the Lillipup further, she found out that it was a female, and also scanned her moves: Bite, Tackle and Leer. She decided to capture it.

"Kissa, Vine Whip!"

She obeyed the command instantly, striking the Puppy. She sensed the attack and curled up, the vines hitting the black fur. She sprang up and rammed into Kissa with a Tackle, sending her flying. Touko noted that the Tackle had a powerful effect and the speed was enough to match Kissa's, so she deduced that Speed and Attack were her best stats. "Leer over and over!"

The Snivy gazed at the Lillipup pointedly, sending her backing away slightly. She shook her head with a growl and shot her own Leer back at the Grass Snake. It made her take a step back, but that opening was enough for the Lillipup to Tackle her with vigour. Kissa stumbled backwards and Lillipup clamped her teeth down on her tail.

The Grass Snake let out a wince, as needle-sharp teeth bit down on her tail. She Vine Whipped the Puppy away and spun round, narrowly missing a well-aimed Tackle. Lillipup lost her balance and crashed into a nearby tree, slumping to the ground.

Touko saw the opportunity and snatched out a Pokeball and threw it at the Puppy, the ball beaming the Pokémon inside. It dropped to the ground, where it quaked three times. Trainer and Pokémon waited nervously, waiting until the last _ding. _To their gleeful relief, the light pinged for the last time as the ball went still.

"Yeah! We got ourselves a Pokémon!" she cheered, Kissa celebrating with her, albeit in a more subdued fashion. "I can't wait to tell Bianca and Cheren this; my first Pokémon within thirty min!"

"Snivy! Vie, vivy vie!" _Yeah! Take that, Musashi and Tepig!_

After calming down, the brunette looked at her second Pokeball. "Lucrezia," she decided. The exotic name carved itself into the belt, white gleaming against the black.

She let out Lucrezia, who opened her pearly black eyes and sniffed her new owner. She happily barked several times, her tail wagging rapidly.

"Hey Lucrezia," Touko kindly said, crouching down. She let the Puppy lick her hand, getting to know her trainer. "I hope that we can both work together really well and make it to the top of Unova!"

* * *

Several days later, the sun hung low in the sky, not quite down but still high. The golden rays were scattered over the cosy little town of Accumula, the town square abuzz with activity. Several flags with the letters P and Z in teal colouring were on a white and black background, matching the grunts' outfits. An extremely tall man with a red eyepatch framed with white covering his right eye stood out prominently. His gray-green hair flowed with the wind, his real left red eye a sheer veil parting the world from his vast cunning and manipulation.

Ghetsis Harmonia strolled forwards, his extravagant robe rustling quietly against the cobblestone. He began his carefully planned speech without further ado, addressing the silent crowd. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However...is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...only assume that this is the truth?"

_"Huh?"_

_"What does he mean?"_

_"Hush! Let him continue!"_

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers...they get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work...can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

_"No..."_

_"Perhaps..."_

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" He extended his hands and gracefully swept them outwards, indicating that the people should speak.

_"I don't know..."_

_"Maybe liberation?_

_"...Freedom?"_

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon...and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." With a smooth flick of his hand, several grunts packed the flags away and they formed a protective formation around him with practiced motions and they all marched in sync away, their resounding footsteps leaving the crowd stunned.

"Did you hear him, Simon?" a somewhat burly man asked his neighbour. "He said we should free our Pokémon. I think we should, because seeing my little Patrat happy makes me happy."

"I beg to differ," Simon sniffed. "Liepard and I would never separate for the world. Don't listen to him guys; it's only gonna make Pokémon and humans alike sad."

"But Simon," a little girl next to him piped up, "Bob's got a point. Making your Pokémon happy is the main thing, isn't it?"

"But then I'll be sad and lonely!" her twin cried out, hugging her Bitzle close, who was softly making braying noises.

The throng broke up, murmuring about the strange man and his speech. "Well, that was weird," Cheren muttered, who had arrived now. "I mean, freeing Pokémon for the good of themselves? Dream on."

Bianca crossed her arms, a scowl forming on her features. "They're gonna have to get past us if they wanna steal Pokémon!"

Touko mutely nodded, silently fuming at Team Plasma for thinking such schemes. Kissa, who was by her side, merely stared at the retreating humans. So far, she had seen Touko as nothing but kind and gentle, if a little rough. The idea of separation didn't appeal much to her. The Snivy sniffed, and muttered a few words of her own.

The only person who remained at the square was a boy, not much taller than Touko but still taller nonetheless. His head was bent down low, his tea-green locks being carelessly tossed about by the gentle breeze. The black cap on his head covered his face, but when he lifted his chin, his pallor skin glowed in the sinking rays of the sun. His grey eyes darted towards Kissa, before locking onto Touko, Cheren and Bianca. He slowly walked towards them, gazing at Touko in particular with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty.

"Your Pokémon...just now, it was saying..." he softly began, intently looking at Kissa. She simply returned the stare, her hazel eyes meeting his grey ones.

"'Saying'?" Cheren echoed, blinking. "Did you say that Kissa just talked?"

"Yes, she's talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either...how sad. My name is N."

"I'm Touko. These are my friends, Cheren and Bianca. We're off on a journey to conquer the Pokémon League and collect Pokémon data for the Pokedex," the brunette introduced.

"The Pokedex, eh? So...you're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokeballs for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering...are Pokémon really happy that way?" N murmured, the last sentence trailing off as he pondered the nature of this girl. He came to a decision and raised his head. "Well, Touko, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again! I challenge you to a battle!"

* * *

**-CC and co.**


End file.
